


Australia really isn't so bad...

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Australia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Flying, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Sydney Thunder, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because apparently i can only write porn these days, group chats, in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: it's all fluff. pure fluff. just. so much fluff.THEY'RE SO IN LOVE YOU GUYS
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Stuart Broad/Steven Finn
Comments: 291
Kudos: 28





	1. They're definitely focused on their cricket skills...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cricket_crazy28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cricket_crazy28/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MY LOVE @Cricket_crazy28 (i hope this is worth a good capslock yell in my comments, i really miss those from you 😖❤) and also dedicated everyone in the cricket fam <3  
> i hope, that this is cute, and happy, and fluffy, and that you all love it as much as i love you <3  
> i'm horribly nervous about posting this, like, terrified. but i owe this to my love @Cricket_crazy28, so here goes 😣

“Thunder confirm huge double signing! England batsmen Jos Buttler and Joe Root will join the Sydney franchise for the first half of BBL08!” Morgs yells from across the changeroom, one fine August afternoon, post squad fitness training.

“WAIT, _WHAT!”_

“You’re telling me, that the ECB managers are allowing two of our _best_ white-ball cricketers, to go and play for AUSTRALIA!?” Jonny shouts, almost falling off the bench where he’s hiked one leg up to undo his pads. Chris’ hand flies out to grip his thigh, and the ginger shoots his boyfriend a grateful glance as he steadies himself.

The Brummie himself pipes up, equally disconcerted. “That does seem awfully concerning…. Are you sure you’re reading that correctly Morgs? Both of them? Don’t screw with us like this!”

“I’m not screwing with you, but I’m sure they’ll be doing a lot of screwing themselves…” The Irish captain grins, as a few of the boys catch on. Chris still looks awfully confused.

Ben rolls his eyes with a knowing smirk. “Oh Morgs, have some faith. I’m _sure_ they’re not thinking about all the nights they’ll have to spend in Australia’s luxurious hotel rooms together…”

“Oh no definitely not, they’re very focused on their… ahem… _cricketing_ skills.”

“Oh yes, of course, our _esteemed_ captain. Our Josephs, the incredibly focused lads they are, obviously have their head in the _game_ at all times. For example, their hand speed, and _wrist work,_ you know. Always improving _those_ skills...” Mark makes two obscene gestures, that definitely indicate the subject matter to be unrelated to wicketkeeping or leg-spin bowling…

Ben snorts and Eoin very nearly howls. Chris has flushed a deep red, but it’s more from confusion than embarrassment at the double entendre… Jonny is laughing uncontrollably, both at the connotations and at his adorable, darling, sweetheart of a boyfriend.

At that precise moment, Jos and Joe walk into the changeroom hand in hand, talking animatedly about T20 fielding positions, wicketkeeping drills and batting grips. Jos has a distinct gleam in his eyes, and Joe’s lips look kiss-bitten, both covered in a light sheen of sweat, that could’ve been from the batting, but also…

 _“Ohhhhh.”_ The brunette nods his head understandingly, as Jonny grins and shakes his head, completely fond and utterly adoring. He presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair. “Of course, why else go to the ends of the earth, if you’re not gonna spend the entire time fucking and being disgustingly in love…”

“What? Who’s going where? And who’s _fucking?_ Also, Chris, you have no rights, you and Bairstow are just as bad. Not that it’s a bad thing, but…” Jos has this expression on his face, that’s half impressed and half know-it-all as he holds up a hand.

“What he means is, don’t be a hypocrite darling,” Jonny adds, throwing his hand against his fellow wicketkeeper’s, before leaning down to peck his boyfriend who is pouting adorably.

“Wait Eoin did you finally grow a pair and fuck Mark and Ben?” Joe’s matching grin is almost scary, but in this oddly endearing way that only Joe could ever pull off. The two blondes are still holding hands, still connected, _as always._

“More like ask Ben to fuck him…” Mark yells, snickering loudly from the other side of the room. “Come on Morgs, as if we didn’t know you have the hots for my boyfriend!”

“Oh my GOD-” Eoin flushes a deep red, as the tall ginger in question pokes his head out from his kitbag, eyes widening to almost the size of cricket balls. The shorter ginger throws himself at Mark, who dodges him with impressive agility, somehow crashing into Jos, who barely even flinches. Mark pokes aggressively at the blonde’s chest, before the overprotective boyfriend of said blonde slaps his hand. Mark only sticks his tongue out and continues his subtle (not really) groping of Jos' chest. Joe glares, and Jos snickers amusedly, before tugging him into a kiss. 

Eoin groans loudly and shoves his face into his hands, and turns into the corner of the lockers.

Jos turns to Ben, and gives him a pointed look, which Ben interprets as ‘this is your chance so woman up and do something.’ And he does. Far be it from him to disobey love advice from Jos. 

“You’re adorable, but when you’re done hiding, I’d very much like to kiss you.”

Both Joe and Jos gasp, the younger’s hand (that isn’t clutching at his boyfriend’s, of course) flies up to cover his mouth as he lets out a tiny squeal of happiness. “Finally!” He whisper-screams, moving his hand to fist-bump Mark. Chris is grinning, and Jonny is smirking, because really, they’ve all been waiting for this for a long long time.

Ben leans over to press a kiss to Eoin’s cheek, and the smaller ginger tucks himself into the other man’s body, and shyly pokes at Mark’s hand til their fingers lace together. “We weren’t talking about us, but thank you all very much. You’re all absolutely right.” Mark turns to the man currently still trying to hide himself, only this time, instead of lockers, into Ben’s chest. “We should totally fuck. Maybe we should go play for the thunder too… How do you feel about t20s Ben? Think the thunder want you back Morgs?”

“But… wait Jos and I are- ohhhhhhh, I see, yep.”

“Sweetheart, uh, you’re gonna have to clue me in?”

“So, I may be coming with you?”

Jos squints his eyes and tilts his head, and Joe pushes down every sensation in his body that is telling him to throw himself at his boyfriend.

“Erm, I signed with the Thunder too.”

“Oh my god.” Jos drops his kit in shock, and drops onto the bench behind him (with some help from Jonny who half catches his friend).

“Is that, is that going to be okay? I was going to surprise you…”

“I can’t believe this, ROOTY ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING YOUR BOYFRIEND IF IT’S OKAY THAT YOU SIGNED ONTO THE SAME TEAM AS HIM SO HE CAN BANG YOU FOR A WHOLE _THREE_ _WEEKS_ IN PARADISE?!”

“And I thought Eoin was an idiot…”

“HEY!”

“Don’t insult my boyfriend!” Ben and Mark shout at the same time, and Jos would normally have died at the sight, but he’s currently dying due to his boyfriend’s… thoughtfulness? Loveliness? Gorgeousness? Just, his boyfriend in general.

“You mean… you mean I don’t have to go without you for three weeks.” Jos’ eyes are sparkling, and Chris thinks that he might actually cry from the pure unadulterated happiness that is so obviously flooding through the wicketkeeper. Eoin looks at Jos fondly, and doesn’t notice the way Ben and Mark are looking at him in the same way.

Jos has let go of Joe’s hand, in favour of cradling the younger boy’s face lovingly, and Joe feels so cherished, and he really wants to kiss his boyfriend right fucking now.

“You mean I get to spend your birthday with you. And Christmas, with you. And New Year’s. You-” Jos’ voice breaks as he takes Joe’s hands into his own. “This means I get to hold you in my arms on New Years Eve- _Joey…_ I haven’t been able to do that in _years.”_

Eoin, actually looks like he’s going to burst into tears. Not being in the test squad, and being captain of the limited overs, he knows all too well, the feeling of spending those special days without Ben and Mark (even if they weren’t dating back then, but it may have hurt even more due to the fact...). And as much as he wants to throw himself at Jos and hug him and tell him he deserves this; he knows that this moment is for the two blondes, so he shoves his face into Ben's chest, and lets Mark's fingers card through his hair soothingly.

“Yes Jossy, we’ll be rooming together in all the lounges, we get to mess around on the Australian beaches together, you in your black boardshorts, _definitely_ without a shirt-” Joe wiggles his eyebrows and everyone laughs, albeit a little wetly because Jos’ earlier statement hit them all a bit too close to home. “We’ll go driving down all the beautiful roads, spending nights cuddled up in king beds that don't hit the headboard while you-”

“THAT’LL DO JOE! They don’t need to hear the rest of your plans…”

The young Yorkie boy grins brightly at his county teammate, who has covered his ears with his hands.

“Oh, but we _want_ to-”

“No Morgs, we really don’t, believe me, Chris and I are more than satisfied with hearing the headboard bang against the wall when they-”

“Ooookayy, that will be all, thank you Jonny, unless you want me to divulge how I heard Chris-”

The poor Brummie stands up abruptly and holds a hand over Jos’ mouth, using the other to point aggressively at his boyfriend. “Jonny, shut up. Not another word. Jos, I’m trusting you.”

The four of them grin obnoxiously, as Eoin, Ben and Mark stand there, disgruntled at being left out of the gossip, but a little too absorbed in each other to care all that much.

“I love you Joey, thank you, this is perfect. I won’t have to sit there in one of the most beautiful places in the world, missing you and wishing you were with me, for three whole weeks.” He presses a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, as the younger tugs him into a hug.

“You’re disgustingly gross you know that? Absolutely tooth-rotting, I'm going to get diabetes.” Jonny grins at them. “You both deserve a break. We’re gonna miss you, but at least we won’t be having our walls shaken… every fucking night.”

There’s so much love in the room, it’s almost suffocating. They all pack up their kits and head out of the Lord’s change rooms to spend the night at Ben and Morgs’, where Stu and Finny will be meeting them soon. Team nights are, by far, the best part of being in a cricket squad. Sleeping bags, junk food, movies, old matches, highlights, board games, all of it. There’s something to be said, for the importance of a team’s cohesiveness in their ability to win matches. One of the top ODI sides in the world and they are spending their Saturday evening lounging around in their captain’s living room, having a sleepover.

Jos remembers that he has to put a post up for the Thunder on Instagram, regarding their signing, and quickly types out a caption with the video the managers have sent him. _Can’t wait to get back to @thunderbbl and the @bbl with the love of my life. See you there @root66_

He’s about to post it until the phone is yanked out of his hand by Jonny. “Jos, do you literally see what you’ve just typed!?”

“Uhm. What?”

“Can’t wait to yadda yadda… BBL blah blah… WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE????”

 _“Christ.”_ Eoin almost falls off the sofa.

“Jos, babe, you are the love of my life, you know that, but I don’t think that’s the way we should be breaking it to the public…”

“Shit. Thanks Jonny. Sorry Joey.”

“Just looking out for you, Jos.”

“It’s okay darling, don’t worry, it’s okay, I promise.” Joe gets up from his spot next to Chris, and settles into his boyfriend’s arms. Jonny fixes up the caption and posts the video, handing the phone back to Jos, accompanied by a quick hug.

Jos looks over at Joe, and then at the rest of the boys who are sprawled across the living room, and decides that this, this is his querencia.

This is where he draws his strength from. And this is all he needs to be happy.

-

Three and a half months later, it’s 8:30pm, and Joe and Jos are boarding a 777 from London Heathrow Airport, bound for Sydney.

Ben and Morgs had driven them over to the airport, and stood there at the departures terminal waving like proud parents letting go of their children for the first time. Joe swears he saw Ben shed a tear, and had used that as his excuse for running back to them and throwing himself at both gingers. Jos had taken no offence, and followed his boyfriend’s lead, which resulted in all of them squashed into a group hug, that, probably looked very sweet to all their onlookers, very excited to see such a display of team bonding.

As they settle into business class, Jos leans over to peck his boyfriend, and intertwine their hands under the blanket. “I’m so happy you’re here with me. I love you so much. Thank you, for coming with me.”

“I love you more darling, and I couldn’t think of anywhere I’d rather be.”

“Nowhere, you couldn’t think of a better place than the business class cabin of a Boeing 777?” Jos has _that_ grin, and Joe has that sunshine smile, and when the latter responds;

“Anywhere, when you smile like that, is the place where I would want to be, over anywhere else. Whether the other option is the Bahamas, heaven or back home holding the world cup.”

It’s the absolute truth. Jos ducks his head down, kissing the bone of Joe’s shoulder chastely, as he lets the rumble of the jet engine take them both to sleep. Their hands are still intertwined under their blankets, and Joe’s head is tucked safely in the comforting junction between Jos’ neck and shoulder, Jos’ nose tucked into Joe’s hair. To anyone looking on, it would seem to be a pair of teammates getting through the long hours of a flight together, comfortable in each other's company. 

Half an hour later, when the flight attendant walks past with the drinks menu, she outright refuses to wake them up- despite the knowledge that her supervisor is totally going to yell at her. But she can't bring herself to do it. They look too pure, and too… comfortable… to disturb. She does, however, suppress a squeal and run over to her colleague, whispering excitedly, “Oh my god, oh my god, Zee, they’re together, they’re so together. The media already said something about them each getting married to some girl I know, but I swear, they’re holding hands, and, and oh my god look at them, they’re in _love.”_ She’s got a death grip on her friend’s wrist, and really, she should not be jumping up and down in a metal can that’s 43000 feet in the air, but she’s doing it anyway.

Zee peeps over at the two sleeping boys, entangled in each other, and lets out a squeal of her own, green eyes sparkling in happiness, as she holds her friend's hands and jumps up and down in sync. (If the plane goes down, no one can blame them, because Joseph Root and Joseph Buttler are asleep, HOLDING HANDS, in their section of a Boeing 777. It is their god-given right to squeal like little children.) “Oh. My. God. Esha. _Esha._ They are. You’re so fucking right. Oh my god- babe look, _their hands,_ wait I’m gonna go fix the blanket, they’re obviously keeping it a secret. We can't let anyone see anything.”

Zee hurries over, quickly tugging the blanket back over their intertwined hands, and tucking it behind Joe's shoulder, suppressing a sob at the way the blonde boy sighs into his 'friend's' chest. 

“We can’t say anything, especially since the media is so brutal. But can we like, slip them a note or something?” Zee asks.

Esha nods enthusiastically and pens a small post-it with a message.

_Jos Buttler and Joe Root,_

_We couldn’t help but notice you’re holding hands… don’t worry, we pulled the blanket over you. We won’t say anything, we love you both lots. Let us know if you need anything, sincerely, your flight attendants Esha and Zee._

She slips it into the menu card in front of Jos’ seat and sends her best friend a thumbs up.

It's about an hour later, when Jos wakes up, he realises that they’ve slept through breakfast, and quickly flags down the flight attendant who’d done their safety demonstration. “Excuse me, uh, I believe my friend and I slept through breakfast, is there a way that we could uhm, fix that?”

The woman, Esha, smiles at him and gently picks up his menu card and hands it to him. “We’ll get you whatever you and your… erm, _friend,_ would like.” She says it with a sparkle in her eye and quickly beckons Zee over. Said woman rushes over immediately. 

“Oh. _Oh.”_ Jos’ eyes widen, as he reads the post-it, and they both give him reassuring smiles. He must have said it a little louder than he intended, because Joe startles, and rises slowly.

“Jossy, babe wha's goin' on?”

“Nothing love, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Mhmm wha’ever you’re ‘aving, can I go ba' to slee'?”

“Of course, angel.” Jos presses a less than careful kiss to his boyfriend’s hair, now that he's in the company of people who he trusts. (He may have only just met them, but they look so genuinely happy for him, that he can't help but trust them. Also, both of them look like they're about to explode at the exchange they just witnessed, and Jos thanks heaven for the fact that some people are just, lovely.) “Can I please get a Yorkshire tea, an English breakfast tea, two fruit bowls and some raisin toast?”

“Of course, we'll have it here in a few minutes,” Esha smiles, happy that neither man seems particularly bothered by their presence.

"Will that be all?" Zee says, also smiling happily. 

“Yes. Thank you. And uhm, Zee, Esha?”

“Yes, sir?” They both respond at the same time, laughing softly so as to not wake the sleeping bundle.

“Thank you, this was… really lovely of you.” He gives them both a soft smile, tipping his head softly to nose at his boyfriend’s hair.

They both grin happily and rush off to handle other duties, not before bringing two platefuls of breakfast.

When Jos tells Joe what happened, between mouthfuls of rockmelon and pineapple, the younger grins, and pulls out two post-it notes of his own, writing short messages and signing his name, before instructing Jos to do the same. When the two flight attendants return to take away the plates, they find the post-it notes stuck to the bottom of the trays.

Jos and Joe both grin at each other and sneak a soft kiss behind their blanket, hearing the suppressed squeals from a few rows back in the stow area.

The second leg of the flight is much less eventful, and before they know it, they’re being asked to buckle up their seatbelts for landing into Sydney. Joe, who _was_ blissfully asleep (key-word, was), grumbles at the awful timing of 4:30 in the morning. “Jossy, nex’ time they book us a flight, tell them not to do it at god awful hours in the mornin’, m’too sleepy for this.”

Jos curses their management silently, angry that anyone would disturb his precious boyfriend’s sleep, and makes it a point to schedule all their coming flights at reasonable hours of the day. He leans over, buckling Joe’s seatbelt, before resting the younger blonde’s head on his shoulder again. “Mmm thank you Jossy, love you.”

Jos doesn’t need to say it back, but he mutters it into Joe’s hair quietly anyway. Just because Joe deserves to have it said to him, even if he’s not awake enough to hear it.

They land, and Jos handles all the immigration and useless customs, before delicately placing Joe into their taxi, and high-tailing it to Ibis, where they’re staying for a few nights before they head up to Canberra for their first match. He pulls out his phone, firing off a text to the group before he looks over at his boyfriend, and loses track of time thinking of all the ways he got so lucky with him.

**05:45 Jos to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Just landed. Joey’s asleep, but all good._

**05:47 Eoin to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Good to hear Jossy_

_We tracked your flight anyway_

Jos takes a moment to breathe before he combusts, because of course, _of course,_ they were tracking their flight.

**05:48 Jonny to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Don’t trouble the poor hotel staff too much ;))_

**05:48 Chris to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Jonny!_

_Don't worry boys, if you're paying for your own hotels, trouble them as much as you like ;)_

_Good luck lads <3 We miss you_

**05:50 Ali to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Best of luck_

_Let us know if we can do anything for you_

**05:51 Jimmy to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Go well lads_

**05:54 Mark to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_I agree with Jonny, keep the sheets clean ;))_

**05:55 Ben to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_MARK!_

_Focus on keeping your own sheets clean..._

_Smash ‘em guys_

“The way they’re texting us, you’d think this was the first time we’d left England.” Joe murmurs quietly, shifting to stretch out his shoulders, before tucking his head back against Jos' chest. “Tell them we miss them too, and tell them they’re saps.” Jos grins and does as he’s told.

**05:57 Jos to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_We miss you too. Thank you guys._

_Also, Joey says you’re all saps._

**05:57 Eoin to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Attacked._

**05:58 Jos to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_Think that was the point._

_We’ll talk soon, thank you_

_For the flight and all_

_Yeah_

**05:59 Ali to ODI idiots + Ali (because he’s not an idiot)**

_We love you too Jos._

A dozen more messages echoing the sentiment come through, and Jos smiles against Joe’s temple as he presses his lips against the tanned skin.

They leave for Canberra two days later, reaching the team lounge in plenty of time, catching up with old friends and meeting their team.

T20 training is always so much fun, even if Jos has to pretend that he _doesn’t_ want to put his hands all over his boyfriend and hold him to his chest and kiss him twenty thousand times every time the blonde boy smiles.


	2. Wait a minute, SIX COUPLES? + Christmas in Adelaide + Jos' outrageous batting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just. Fluff. Lots and lots and lots and lots of fluff. It's so gross oh my god I listened to Say You Won't Let Go, Perfect, Thinking Out Loud, and All of Me ON REPEAT, FOR HOURS. <3 Hopefully you enjoy it 🥺🥰

**_ 21/12/18 – Thunder vs Stars, Manuka Oval  _ **

It’s the opening match, and Jos is geared up, stretching his calves and hamstrings, ready to open the batting. Normally, this would be when he kisses the life out of his boyfriend, but he’s not exactly sure if a) that’s appropriate etiquette and b) if anyone here (except Watson, because, he knows everything somehow…) knows about him and Joe. So instead of releasing his stress by shoving his tongue down Joe’s throat (a very efficacious strategy), he closes his eyes and tells his boyfriend, telepathically, _I love you, you are my strength._ Joe seems to understand, and runs over to him just before he walks out of the tunnel, and envelops him in a hug.

Jos feels it when the ninth ball is bowled, and he throws everything at it, and launches it into the stands. He’s done by a ball, sometime later, from Zampa, but he’s not too worried. Their young teammates, Jason and Daniel, power them to a brilliant total of 181/5.

The second innings gets underway, but rain interrupts. Jos and Joe briefly look at each other and wonder whether they brought the rain here with them- because it really does seem to follow them wherever they go. Jos will never say it aloud, but he never minds the rain. Especially because it makes the sky cloudy, and the grey clouds make Joe’s eyes look even brighter than usual. He’ll also never admit how he loves the way the rain soaks through Joe’s hair and makes him look soft and wonderful and absolutely _debauch-able_. Yes, Jos is a romantic, but when you have a boyfriend like Joseph Root, it is more than excused.

The first wicket goes, and he takes a “spectacular catch” (commentator’s words, relayed back to Jos courtesy of his darling boyfriend, who gives him a quick hug on the field). Wickets fall pretty fast, and it’s over before anyone really realises it. First match, a win. So far so good.

After the match, Jos pulls Daniel aside, while Joe is in the showers. “Brilliant plays mate, we’re lucky to have you!” He shoulder-checks his young teammate, who grins proudly. “Can I bother you with something?”

“High praise coming from one of the best in the limited-overs game. What can I do for you, Jos?”

“Where’s the best place to stay in Adelaide? And, can you recommend me any good restaurants, that are like, sort of romantic?”

Daniel has an impressed look on his face, and Jos flushes, unable to hold eye contact any longer.

“So, Joe huh?”

“I-”

“Don’t _even,_ I see the way you look at each other. You’ve only been here a week and I swear, I’ve seen more romantic gestures between you two, than I’ve seen between my parents, who’ve been married for like, ever.”

“And that’s, that’s alright with you guys?”

Daniel blinks at him momentarily and then bursts into laughter. “Oh my god mate, sit down, you’re gonna want to hear this.”

Jos tilts his head, and squints his eyes suspiciously, taking a seat on the bench, next to Daniel who is still laughing uncontrollably. “How many other cricketers do you think are in your predicament?”

“Well, I mean, probably a few right? I don’t know about the intimacies of the Australian teams of course, but back home, yeah.”

“Right, let me just-” Daniel repeatedly takes deep breaths to control himself, still laughing hysterically, before continuing. He starts counting couples, holding fingers up as he goes. “Maxwell and Finch.”

Jos’ eyes widen, “WHAT?! Oh, that’s who he was talking to earlier then, I see, okay. Actually, when Maxi played for the Lanks, he was always texting at whack hours…”

“Steve and Tim.”

“Okay, may have had an inkling there. Ashes and all. They’re cute.”

“Cummins and Marsh.”

“Jesus Christ, Joey would love this, he’s been on my case since their tour to England.”

“Starc and Hazlewood.”

“HA Joey owes me 15!”

“Kane and Kez.”

“Kez? You mean… from the Strikers? He had a rainbow bat grip! I remember him!”

“AND, Marcus and Adam.”

“Also had a hunch there, especially after tonight.”

The two thunder boys smile at each other, and Jos feels a lot more at ease about being here with his not-so-secret-boyfriend.

“Back to your question, I’m sure we could get you into a few good hotels, and I’ll get Adam and Kez to recommend you a few places for lunch.”

Jos tugs the younger man into a hug, with a soft and heartfelt “thank you, this means a lot.”

They wait for Joe to join them, and then make their way back to their hotel. Little does Jos know, that Joe has just had a very similar conversation with one Jason Sangha.

**_ 24/12/18– Thunder vs Sixers, Spotless Stadium  _ **

The Sydney derby, from Jos’ experience, always gets very competitive. Since his chat with Daniel, Jos has felt more at home, more at ease. He’s been able to hold onto his boyfriend that extra moment longer and peck his cheek without needing to be overly furtive. So, it’s no surprise, that right before the match starts, Joe tugs him aside, and kisses him hard, before letting him go with a proud grin, and a whispered: “go show us what you’re made of, my love.”

Jos top scores for the match, 63 off 37, and grins playfully at the English bowlers that he sends to the boundaries every over.

Wickets fall rather fast after Jos’ dismissal, and Joe’s disappointed with his own score, but they finish at a competitive total.

As their boys bowl, Joe has to repeatedly try his best to suppress his laughter, because no matter how many times he’s witnessed Jos’ (very) loud appealing from behind the stumps, it never fails to have him on the floor. And tonight Jos is being _especially_ obnoxious.

They win by 21 runs, and everyone leaves the stadium quickly, eager to get home for final Christmas Eve festivities, as the team’s been given a break til the 26th when they need to fly up to Hobart. Jos heads off for a shower, and Joe quickly packs up both of their gear, handing the kits to Daniel, who promises to have them ready to check-in for their flight in two days. Jos returns, dressed in dark jeans and _that_ white v-neck, and before he can even say a word, Joe starts pulling him out of the stadium.

“Joe- what are you doing!”

“Just go with it, Jossy!” Jason yells, providing suggestive eyebrows.

Waving to both Jonathan and Jason as they leave, (both young boys groaning playfully at their joined hands) Joe tugs Jos out into the Sydney city, where there’s an uber waiting with their luggage.

“Joey?”

“Shhhhh…” Joe puts a finger up to Jos’ lips to shush him, and the older scrunches his nose adorably.

They pull up outside a classy looking high-rise, right on the waterfront at Sydney Darling Harbour.

“J-”

“I said shush, my love.”

Jos pouts aggressively, and Joe rolls his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to those plush lips, and tugging him into the building.

Jos’ eyes nearly fall out of their sockets at the decor. “Wait- wait hang on- but, what? What’s happening!?”

Joe waves at the receptionist, who gives him a blinding grin and a thumbs up, before pulling the older boy into one of the elevators, which looks unbelievably extravagant and futuristic. He leads them to the upper levels, and down an exquisitely decorated corridor, to a beautiful corner room, with a view of harbour skyline, city lights streaming into the room, illuminating a wonderfully plush king bed.

Their bags are already lined up against the wall, and their swimwear has been laid out on the bed. Jos is speechless. His jaw has dropped open, and Joe leans over to press two fingers under his chin to close it, with a fond smile. “Get changed babe, come on!”

“I-”

“What’d I tell you Jossy?”

Jos blinks twice and nods, heading into the bathroom. Moments later, a soft and audibly awed “oh my god, wow” can be heard from the bathroom. Joe laughs quietly and hurriedly gets changed. _I love you so much._

He tugs Jos back into the lift, presumably, to go to the ground floor, to the pool. Jos doesn’t exactly recognise, that the elevator is taking them in the other direction, to the roof. When he steps out, he swears on his life, that he stops breathing for a moment.

He’s standing at the top of a Sofitel hotel, which has an _infinity pool._ “Oh my god, _wow.”_

Joe offers him a hand shyly, and Jos softly slips their fingers together, as he’s lead into the water, and to the edge of the building. Joe tilts his head, so that he’s facing the skyline, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Merry Christmas, my darling.”

“Oh my fucking god, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Baby, thank you. This is, so beautiful.” Jos is staring right at him, and Joe feels the immediate urge to hide his face.

“Jossy you’re missing the view.”

“My love, you have always been, and will always be, my view.”

“You’re such a sap Jossy,” Joe tucks his head into Jos’ neck, and smiles as the keeper checks his Garmin. “Merry Christmas Joey,” he whispers between them softly, as he presses their lips together.

They spend an hour together, kissing and splashing each other, before feigning shock and horror, laughing, and doing it all over again.

When they get back to the hotel room, Jos tugs them into the bathroom together, before momentarily dashing out, and returning with fluffy bathrobes. They kiss messily, both too high on each other, and too tired, to do anything but make out softly under the hot spray of the shower. When Joe stumbles over to the bed, he catches sight of a frame, glinting under the moonlight. He picks it up, reading the writing through tear-glistened eyes.

_Star name deed_

_This binary star system is recognised by the internationally recognised Star Name Registry as:_

_Joseph Root and Joseph Buttler_

_The star resides at the astronomically verified position of Right Ascension 21.530 and Declination -19.09._

_Merry Christmas, to the love of my life, my Joey. Here’s to a lifetime of Christmases together. You’re my stardust, my sunshine, and my moonlight._

Joe runs into his boyfriend’s arms, and tackles him into the bed. “You’re the love of my life,” he gasps out, between bruising kisses that are slightly salty with tears. “Thank you.”

Jos holds him close, pulling the covers over them. Joe sleeps better than he’s ever slept before.

They spend the next morning lying in bed, trading lazy kisses, before ordering breakfast for room service. Jos pulls Joe out of the hotel eventually, to watch the sunset from under the Harbour Bridge, with a bottle of champagne.

“How did you even find this place?!” Joe’s laying in the grass, carefree, with a light sheen of sweat on his skin from the Australian humidity, and Jos wants to jump his boyfriend.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been here before.”

“Oh of course! I forgot, oops.” Joe grins bashfully, and reaches a hand out to the front of Jos’ shirt, tugging the keeper down beside him. “God, you’re so pretty.”

“Joeyyy…” The other man has an embarrassed expression on his face, before something unbearably fond makes its way into his eyes. “You’re missing the view.”

Joe closes his eyes, and breathes deeply. “No, I’m not.”

Jos rolls his eyes. And they kiss. And it’s perfect.

They have an early night, and set off for the airport, at a more forgivable hour of the morning. (Joe still complains, Jos would be worried if he didn’t.) Daniel, as promised has their kits ready to go, and Jason gives them suggestive eyebrows yet again, as they board their flight. _Troublemakers._

**_ 28/12/18 – Thunder vs Hurricanes, Blundstone Arena  _ **

Joe has always. _Always._ Had a healthy appreciation for Jos’ batting.

Since the first ODI he ever played in, and saw Jos out in the middle swinging the bat like it was nothing. Smashing the ball to all parts of the ground, every hit making contact, every shot timed and powered and fucking _satisfying._

Tonight is no different. Even while he’s at the other end, he can’t help himself. Jos just looks so fucking _good_ when he’s batting.

And when he’s batting against Jof, Joe doesn’t know whether to laugh or feel incredibly sorry, because _really,_ the irony.

Jof, eventually is the one who gets him out, but that doesn’t change the fact that Jos can fucking bat. Because 89 from 54, is nothing short of amazing. They lose, with only five balls remaining, and Joe is kicking himself because if he had just, made proper contact with that ball, instead of skying it during his attempted sweep shot, they could’ve won.

Daniel and Jason both seem to know exactly what he’s thinking, and shoot him stern glares back in the dressing room.

“Joey. Stop that.”

“But I didn’t even-”

“Joe, really? It’s written all over your face.”

“You played so well, 17 off 13 isn’t terrible, stop blaming yourself.”

Joe looks thoroughly chastised, especially after Jason’s to-the-point statement. He brushes a soft hand over the Yorkshireman’s shoulder. “Both you and Jos have been great for us, don’t put yourself down.”

“If anything, 22 runs off my over, is atrocious.”

“Daniel, you’re a phenomenal bowler, if I’m not allowed to say anything, neither are you. It was a tough match.”

“Don’t worry Joey, we’re all good. Come on, let’s go congratulate your boyfriend.”

Joe perks up at the mere mention of Jos, grinning even brighter as Jase and Dan give him cheeky smiles. They remind him so much of Eoin and Mark. Troublemakers, but in the best way. Joe sends Morgs a quick message, and then hurries off to find Jos, before they head off to their respective rooms.

**23:15 Joey**

_Missing you guys_

_Hope you’re doing alright <3_

He bundles into Jos’ side, happily accepting the kiss placed on his forehead before nosing at his wicketkeeper’s hair, freshly washed, as he's just come out of the shower.

“You smell like a spice box.”

Jos lets out a huff of laughter, “Is that, not okay? I’ll go wash my hair again if it bothers you.”

“I-” Joe stares blankly for a moment, thinking to himself. Because in what universe, do you find a boyfriend, who offers to go and re-wash their hair with a different shampoo, just because you may be uncomfortable, or aren’t a fan of the scent. “No, god no, don’t move. It's perfect.”

_Only you Jossy. It would only ever be you._

He leans up, bracing a hand on Jos’ chest and one on the bed, asking softly, “can I kiss you please?”

“Of course, baby.” One of Jos’ hands buries itself in Joe’s hair, as they kiss slowly, Joe shifting to straddle Jos’ hips. His phone beeps, Morgs’ name flashing on the screen, as Jos blindly reaches a hand out to hand it to him.

**23:32 Morgs**

_Joey?_

_Is everything okay?_

**23:33 Joey**

_Yes yes of course_

_Just missing you guys a lot._

_I don’t know how Jos did this last year, especially by himself._

**23:33 Morgs**

_Aw Joey, wait, I’ll get Mark and Benny. Let’s facetime?_

He looks up at Jos, who’s already leaned over the side table to flick the lamp on, and is fixing his shirt so that it looks less as though they’ve been messing around in bed. Joe doesn’t even need to bring out the doe eyes, because he knows, his boyfriend misses their family just as much.

**23:33 Joey**

_Yes!_

By the time they’ve finished chatting, Joe is fast asleep on Jos’ chest. The older blonde blows a kiss at the camera, smiling when Mark calls him a sap, Ben tells him to keep them updated, and when Eoin sends him a kiss back. He tucks them both in, making sure their bags are packed up and ready for their flight to Adelaide in the morning.


	3. It's my birthday? Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I dedicate an entire chapter to Joey's birthday? Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I going to post today? No. But Esha asked me (in caps lock) if I was writing something today.  
> And if the wife asks, you provide <3  
> Here you go babe, I hope it melts you <3

“Good morning darling,” Jos grins, as he brushes messy soft blonde-brown hair away from Joe’s eyes. “Happy birthday gorgeous. I love you.”

“Mornin’ Jossy. Love you too.” Joe groans out, turning around to shove his face straight back into the pillow.

“My baby angel, did you not just hear what I said to you?”

He gets a non-committal moan of displeasure, as he slowly turns his young boyfriend’s body to face him. “Not really, m’too sleepy.”

“Sweetheart, I think you might, maybe, want to open your eyes,” Jos laughs, brushing his fingers just below Joe’s eyes in soft soothing motions.

“Your hands are not helping you know, how are your fingers so soft, you keep for a living, ugh, fuck you and your perfect self,” Joe dives further into the blankets, and the wicketkeeper can do nothing but laugh, and press kisses to his sleepy baby’s hair.

“Okay angel, you can sleep some more, but don’t be mad when it becomes 12pm and you haven’t opened your presents.

“Presents? What presents?” Joe’s a little more awake, and Jos rolls his eyes playfully.

“The ones you’re supposed to get, when it’s your birthday.”

“You are my present Jossy, don’ need anything else, ever.”

Jos closes his eyes and looks up to stop the tears. Thankfully Joe doesn’t notice.

“Wait a minute. Did you say birthday?”

“Yes gorgeous. Happy 28th birthday, to the love of my life.”

Joe finally opens his eyes, and nearly cries at the sight. Jos is holding a massive bouquet of 24 roses, both red and white (fucking roses rivalry be damned), along with a navy-blue box, that’s got a white ribbon tied around it. “Jossy,” Joe’s eyes are glazed over, simply looking at the flowers. “God they’re so beautiful.”

“I would say they’re almost as beautiful as you, but nothing ever really comes close.”

Joe leans up in bed, the blankets falling off his shoulders revealing bare skin and Jos is definitely struggling to control himself.

“I love you so much. What’s in the box?”

“Lots of little things, might take a while… and I’m not sure we have time for you to open it now…” Upon seeing his boyfriend’s pout, he quickly adds “you can open it after we go to lunch, I promise,” pecking his forehead softly.

“Lunch?” Joe does perk up at the mention of food, and it puts a smile on the wicketkeeper’s face.

“Yes, well, it’s more like brunch… Come on! Up! And… dress nice…”

Joe gives him a suspicious look, but Jos pecks him and shoves him into the bathroom before he can question anything. When he steps out, Jos is thanking someone on the phone while trying to tie his shoelaces. Joe turns around to quickly get dressed but then turns back in shock.

Jos is so fucking hot. The _fuck_ is this shit.

He’s wearing tailored navy-blue trousers which are fitting him in the best of ways, and fuck if Joe could get his hands on those thighs, he’d never let them go ever again, thank every deity that Jos is a wicketkeeper. Fuck yes. 

And then the shirt. White shirts look so fucking good on Jos. Especially when the sleeves are rolled up a little to expose the veins in his forearms, and when the top button is undone, displaying the beginnings of his clavicle... _Mmmm yes._ The buttons are straining very slightly over his chest, and the sleeves are a snug fit over the muscles in his upper arms. Fucking damn the man and his shoulders, and his biceps, and his collarbones, and his chest. Damn you, Joseph Charles Buttler. Damn. You.

Joe positively chokes on his breath, to which Jos lets out a soft laugh. Joe throws the towel he’s currently sporting at his boyfriend, accompanied by a "fuck you, why are you so hot are you sure we can’t just stay in bed and fuck?”

Jos is basically cackling now, catching the towel in one hand and shaking his head fondly. “Get dressed you sex-obsessed heathen. There’s plenty of time for your ideas.”

Joe grumbles affectionately but does as he’s told, tugging on black slacks, and a baby blue button-up that matches the colour of his eyes. He pulls on black boots, bending over to tie the laces (and to give his boyfriend a show, because he can give as good as he gets.) Jos watches appreciatively and even claps in approval as the younger does a little twirl, before falling into his arms gracefully.

“Hi, sexy.”

“Hi, gorgeous.” Jos sounds a little out of breath and Joe might have an idea why. This shirt is one of Jos’ favourites. And for good reason. It holds some good memories…

They link hands, before Jos grabs his wallet and his phone, and tugs them out of the door and into the streets of Adelaide.

“Where are we going babe?”

“Shhh, will you just enjoy the surprise for once,” Jos grins, while Joe scrunches his nose up in the adorable way that he does.

“Hmpf. Fine.” There’s no real menace to it, Joe’s hand squeezing around his tightly, as they walk to Jos’ secret location.

“Okay, you need to close your eyes.”

“Oh my god are you going to kill me? I’ll still love you Jossy it’s okay, make it quick.”

“God you’re a fucking dork, shut up, close your eyes, and hold tight.” Joe grins brightly and does what he’s been instructed to do. Jos picks him up, and Joe shrieks momentarily. But it's Jos, and he's been in this particular man's arms many... _many_ times before. By god, Jos’ arms are a fucking deity. Before he knows it, he’s placed down, and the urge to open his eyes grows. Jos seems to realise because he lets out an admonishing ‘Joeyyyy…’

Joe must make some sort of face, because his boyfriend is laughing, but it sounds beautiful, and so he smiles instead. There’s a soft peck at his lips, and Jos finally, _finally_ says “okay my love, you can open them.”

Joes eyes open, and simultaneously, his jaw drops open too.

Because he’s standing in the middle of a restaurant.

An _empty_ restaurant.

That’s got a table for just the two of them, in the centre of a gazebo, that’s completely open, surrounded by botanical gardens.

Joe wastes exactly zero seconds, and tugs Jos by his (beautiful, so fucking beautiful) shirt into a passionate kiss.

“D-Do you like it?”

“Fuck Jos, I wish Mark was here to smack you across the head because I can’t bring myself to do it, you’re that fucking perfect. I love it, I love _you_. How did you even manage to- this must have cost- fuck my entire life I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything good in the world baby, and if I can be that for you, that makes me the luckiest person alive.”

“Fuck Jos stop it I’m going to cry,” Joe throws himself into his boyfriend’s arms, and Jos then carries the love of his life to their table. He pulls out a chair and makes sure Joe is comfy, before taking his own seat. Plate after plate of amazing food comes out, and Joe’s sparkling eyes and interested questions of ‘what’s in this!?’ and ‘where’s this from?!’ and praises of ‘oh my god please give the chef my compliments’ and ‘this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted, thank you so much for working and serving us today,’ make Jos’ heart hurt.

Halfway through brunch, Jos gets a text from Daniel.

**12:43 Daniel (Aus)**

_Did he swoon?_

_Did we do good?_

**12:43 Jos**

_You did fantastically._

_Thank you for helping set up, and for the recommendation._

_Thank Jase for me too?_

**12:43 Daniel (Aus)**

_Of course_

_Glad he’s happy Jos_

_You're a brilliant boyfriend_

Jos takes a glance at his darling, who is still enamouredly talking with the waitress, (who looks a little bashful and very starstruck) about the intricacies of hospitality work, and how amazing she is. When Joe offers to tip her, she looks up at Jos, and grins brightly. “Absolutely not, your boyfriend here already covered everything, not to mention, told me to accept absolutely nothing from you.”

Jos grins, and offers her a high five. She’s a friend of Adam’s, by the name of Rose, and she’s lovely. Joe shakes his head and hides his face. By the time they’ve finished eating and exploring the gardens, it’s almost 4pm, and Jos needs to get them home- because Ali will have their heads if they miss their scheduled zoom call.

\--

“Happy birthday Joey!” Nine voices shout at him, at different speeds and not in complete synchronicity, pertaining to the fact that they are some 15000 kilometres away. Joe’s had too good of a day to say anything, and waves and grins happily, thanking each one of them. They talk for a few hours, about their days, about how much they miss each other, and of course Joe couldn't pass up the opportunity to tell the boys about what Jos had done for him.

The younger blonde smiles brightly when all the boys coo loudly at the wicketkeeper- who looks unbelievably bashful.

“Jos stop setting the damn bar so high why couldn’t you just get him a fucking space station instead.” Stu groans, Finny laughing obnoxiously.

“Actually, Jos got us a binary star for Christmas so...-”

“Jos what the actual fuck is this shit I cannot with you, you’re terrible.” Ben is grinning all the way, and looking very fondly at his wicket-keeper friend.

Jos grins at Ben, a grin that's proud, but also a little shy. Eoin and Ben and Jonny start cooing at him again and Jos actually has to duck off the camera for a moment.

“Jos wins boyfriend of the fucking century honestly, he’s doing all this _and_ he’s going to-” Before Chris can finish his sentence, Jonny has pushed him off the bed, and rolled onto him. Jos covers up his momentary panic with laughter. Chris shoots him an apologetic look, and Jos smiles in forgiveness. He pulls out his phone quickly, firing off a text to his fellow wiki.

**20:06 Blonde Wiki**

_Bless your soul Jonny_

_Thank you <3 _

**20:07 Ginger Wiki**

_Always_

_And it’s not exactly a disservice for me to body-check my boyfriend ;)_

**20:07 Blonde Wiki**

_Oh I’m sure ;)_

_Love you <3 _

**20:07 Ginger Wiki**

_Love you too Jos <3 _

Jimmy manages to pick up the sentence in a smooth save, “End up costing all of us our fucking relationships, perfect bastard,” Jimmy grumbles fondly. Ali rolls his eyes and kisses James’ jaw.

“He’s just grumpy because he’s up too early, don’t mind him.”

“You’re all too gone for each other for that to ever happen. Also, Jossy is mine.” Many of the boys snort at that, because, uh, _duh._ As if that even needs to be said. Even right now, Jos is making lovey eyes at his boyfriend. There’s actually never a moment when he isn’t. All of them can attest. Since the two met they've been disgustingly gone for each other, DESPITE THE FACT THAT WHEN THEY MET, they were both dating _other people._ As Jonny used to say; they are soulmates and life is a scam. 

That was before he finally started dating Chris... 

“And don’t think we all forgot about Ben’s gifts to Mark and Eoin last year, the promise rings, those were beautiful,” Joe smiles wistfully. Eoin and Mark hold their fingers up, and Ben looks at them with so much love, Joe almost screams.

“Aaaaand Chris’ gift to Jonny, the donation to the Mental Health Foundation in his name. That was one of the most beautiful things ever.” Jos adds in. He looks up at Jonny and Chris, nodding softly and sending them a proud smile. Jonny hides his face in Chris’ shoulder, and the Brummie blows Jos a kiss. 

“Stu’s album to Finny, with all their photos since they were kids, god that was absolutely adorable. You two disgust me.” Joe grins at Stu’s blush, and covers his face with a loud squeal when the two fast bowlers kiss chastely.

"Shut up Rooty I've caught you and Jos more times than I've caught Jimmy and Ali!" 

Joe laughs, high and melodious and Jos is so in love. 

“Speaking of Jimmy and Ali... we can never forget Jimmy’s gift to Ali, the bottle of whiskey and the vintage dartboard, from their first test together,” Jos coughs out, grinning at his fellow Lank, who is gazing adorably at Cooky. 

All the boys look adoringly at their two blondes. “Fuck you guys, you’re gonna make me cry again,” Ali chokes out, before Jimmy wraps him into a hug.

Joe crawls into Jos’ arms, and they all share a bit of a watery smile.

While Jos and Joe order room service, the rest of them eat lunch. It’s not the same as being together, but it’s the next best thing. Soon enough, Joe and Jos decide they need to get to bed, and the rest of the boys begrudgingly let them go.

“Can’t wait to see you guys back in two w-” Jos’ eyes widen in terror, and Ben must notice it, because the ginger hurriedly throws a pillow at Mark’s face, before Eoin tackles the brunette into the couch.

“Can’t wait to see you guys back into… _English colours_ in a week. We miss you so much.” Jimmy finishes seamlessly, smiling encouragingly.

Joe seems completely oblivious, thank god. Jos lets his heart rate return to normal.

**22:16 Jos**

_Fuck, thanks Benny_

**22:16 Ben**

_Got you covered Jossy_

_Love you <3_

**22:16 Jos**

_Love you too_

_Send my love to your boyfriends too <3_

**22:18 Jos**

_Seamless saves, as usual_

_Thank you Jimmy_

_Miss you heaps_

**22:18 Jimmy**

_Always, Jos._

_Can’t wait to have you back_

_Tell us about Joey’s reaction_

**22:18 Jos**

_I will, promise_

“Bye Joey, Bye Jos, we love you!"

"We’re so glad you had a good day Joey, even if it was without us."

"Sleep well!”

“Love you too! We’ll try our best.” Jos winks, and everyone bursts into giddy laughter, turning their screens off one by one. “Don’t worry, I know we have to play tomorrow, so, let’s push our plans til after the match hm? I believe you have presents to open?”

Joe squeals, and follows Jos into the bedroom, where he left the massive blue box. It’s about the size of a pillow, and as tall as his handspan. Joe sits cross-legged on the bed, and makes grabby hands. Smiling adoringly, Jos hands him the box. But Joe puts it aside, making the same gesture. Jos creases an eyebrow in confusion. The younger blonde rolls his eyes, and pulls Jos down in front of him. “Want you, presents are good but, _you.”_

Jos does not sob. He most definitely does not. Joe tugs the box between them, and unties the ribbon cautiously. He opens the lid and gasps quietly. The box is decorated with scattered white _and_ red (damn you Jos) rose petals, with a multitude of items placed inside carefully.

“I know it’s not much, but there’s a reason behind everything.”

Joe’s eyes are glassy and although he definitely wants to let his boyfriend talk, he has to interject momentarily. “I don’t want to hear you every say ‘it’s not much’ ever again. Okay?”

 _“Okay.”_ Jos is powerless to do anything but agree. He smiles softly, and his heart nearly bursts out of his chest at the expression Joe has on his face.

“Continue.” He looks up at his boyfriend expectantly, wide-eyed and so so grateful.

“Okay, so,”

_Spice scented candles, for when you have to room without me and you can’t sleep because of the stale air smell._

_A New Balance hoodie, I kept it in my closet, with my clothes, so it smells a lot like me, I know you needed a new one after you accidentally shrunk yours, which was actually mine but like… what's mine is yours, baby._

_A fluffy white bathrobe, for when you’re too cold and ~~my~~ your jumpers aren’t doing the trick. _

_A box of Yorkshire tea, because I know you never have enough of that, and it’s the kind I made for you when that asshole dumped you, the night I realised I could, maybe have a shot with you._

_Hershies kisses, the first thing you offered me after my test debut, practically the moment I fell in love with you, even though I was with someone else._

_Carbonara sauce, yes it’s homemade, Kez let me use his kitchen, yes the one from the strikers, he and Richardson are together, did you know? Anyway, carbonara sauce, because that’s what you had made, that night when I showed up at your door, after Craig._

_Strawberry laces, from that chicken game we played, at one of Stu’s wild parties, the time we almost kissed._

_Raspberry Cadbury, because that was the only thing that would calm your panic attacks, before we realised that kissing me, was more effective._

_An ultramarine coloured gemstone, because apparently, my eyes turn three shades darker when I look at you, and because that’s what persuaded you to show up at my apartment at four in the morning and finally kiss me properly._

_A navy blue scarf, from that one time in SA when you had to go and steal Chris’ because I ‘accidentally’ mauled your neck…_

_And a book of James Arthur’s sheet music, that you can play at our wedding someday. When I work up the courage to ask you._

Joe cries. He does. And Jos cries too. Because they’ve come such a long way. Together. Joe pulls his boyfriend into a salty, tear-soaked kiss, which Jos returns happily, both of them needing it more than oxygen at the present moment. “Thank you Jossy, this might just be the best birthday I’ve ever had. I love you so much. _I’m so in love with you.”_

 _“I hope you know,_ how much I love you Joey, I’ll try and make every one as good as this.”

“Cuddles?”

“Always. Anytime you want. For the rest of my life.”

Joe stays safely tucked in Jos’ arms for the rest of the night. (The way it has been for many nights before that and the way it will be for every night after that.)


	4. I can one-up you, Joseph Charles Buttler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I didn't mean to write smut. I didn't. It just... happened.   
> Hope you enjoy how disgustingly fluffy they are <3   
> Because they're together and this is canon so, yes. They are the most canon to ever canon.

_**31/12 – Thunder vs Strikers, Adelaide Oval** _

“Are you good to go Jossy?” Joe asks, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek softly, as he watches the keeper pad up. It’s oddly attractive, watching Jos strap up and tie all the protective gear to his muscles, gorgeous thighs and- ah, yep, that’d be why it’s attractive… Although, really, _anything_ that Jos does is attractive, whether it's parallel parking or tripping over his shoelaces.

Jos taps at all his gear, making sure it’s fit to his liking (right up against his body, under his very tight playing shirt and tracks), and now Joe is having issues controlling himself- because fucking _damn you_ Jos…

The keeper hums quietly, before tucking his index finger and thumb under Joe’s chin so that they’re facing each other. “Almost,” he whispers, before leaning forward ever so slightly and flicking his eyes down toward Joe’s mouth. “Can I?”

After all this time, he still asks. _Only you Jossy, it would only ever be you._ “Y-yeah. Yes. Please.” Jos smiles, and the younger blonde swears, he swears, he can feel it against his lips. The keeper leans forward, and chastely presses their mouths together, before letting his hand flutter up to play with the soft curls at the base of Joe’s neck. The younger boy moans softly, fisting a hand in his boyfriend’s playing shirt. Jos tips his head a tad bit to the left, Joe moving in the opposite direction, so they can kiss a little deeper, a little _harder_. Jos tugs possessively at his boyfriend, smiling into the kiss as the smaller blonde crawls into his lap, and straddles his hips, grinding down just a little. “Mmf- _Jos.”_

The grin that Joe feels against his lips, is like home. Cheeky and proud and a little bit arrogant but god, he loves it.

The keeper tugs Joe’s head back a little, and tugs his shirt down, nibbling at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, leaving a soft bruise. He noses against the skin, before placing a feather-light brush of lips over it. “Sorry sweetheart, but I’m sure your shirt will cover it.”

Joe hums quietly, holding onto Jos’ shoulders tightly, appreciatively running his hands all over his boyfriend. “Oh no, what a shame.”

They both grin at each other, before Jos repeats the treatment at the base of his throat, biting and nibbling and flicking his tongue against-

“Hey Jos? Jos! Let’s go you’re on in fiv- _Oh… hello…”_

Jos grins into Joe’s neck, as the younger blonde flushes a deep red- a little too absorbed in the way Jos’ teeth are marking up his throat to try and save face. “Hi Dan,” The reply is muffled, as Jos hasn’t exactly let go of the flesh he’s biting. Joe suppresses a groan before hurriedly (not really) hopping off his boyfriend. “What can I help you with?”

“You’re both disgustingly adorable, really, I support this with everything I have, but Watto is going to have a heart attack if you don’t go fist bump him like, right now.” The young bowler has a massive grin on his face and looks unbelievably cheeky, and Joe is reminded of Mark yet again, and that one time when Jos was opening the batting in the T20s and was found (yes, you guessed it) making out with Joe in the changerooms five minutes before he had to go bat.

Joe reminds himself to never _ever_ introduce Dan and Mark because all hell would break loose, and the world would be on fire.

Then he reminds himself to never ever _ever_ introduce Dan to Mark _and Eoin-_ because something would definitely be blown up, and it’s very likely world war three would be the least of their problems.

Jos grins, and nods understandingly, pulling on his gloves, and picking up his bat and helmet. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s go.”

“Wait!”

“Hm-” before Jos can even respond, Joe’s pulled him back into a very heated kiss, holding his boyfriend’s jaw lovingly. Dan rolls his eyes fondly and stands there with his hands on his hips. _“Wow.”_ Jos has a dazed smile on his face, and Dan playfully shoves him out the door.

“When did I become the parent of this team, wait til Jase hears about this, he’s gonna lose his damn mind,” he mutters, as Jos finally takes his leave (after pecking Joe's forehead- twice). Joe grins at Sam, who rolls his eyes again and punches him softly in the shoulder. “You two are grossly adorable. Does he know about tonight?”

“Thank you very much,” Joe says, looking exactly like the very proud emoji. “And no, he doesn’t. But he surprised me yesterday- _I heard you may have had something to do with that-_ and I really want to make New Year’s special. We don’t get to spend it together often, especially since he was dropped from the test team- I’m so glad he’s back. Playing without him is really difficult.” Joe realises he’s been rambling and quickly opens his mouth to apologise. But he’s beaten to it.

“Schedules make it hard man, I understand. But what I literally _do not_ understand, are your selectors mate… How’d they drop _Jos fucking Buttler,_ it’s insane.”

Joe looks at Dan in surprise- and slight confusion.

“What?! It’s true! He bats at seven and his average is fucking _thirty._ That’s amazing, and don’t even get me started on his keeping, it’s otherworldly. The confidence behind the stumps is next level, I don’t think I’ve seen a better keeper, although maybe Kez would give him a run for his money… _Seriously,_ I’ve seen his work from both his seasons with us, and in the Ashes too, I wish I could hate him, he’s that good. The media slanders him but then the moment he plays well, they all pretend they knew about what a star he is.”

Joe blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of what just happened. _An Aussie,_ just complimented a _Pom,_ with factual evidence regarding his _stats_ in bloody _Test Cricket._ Joe’s seen everything. Absolutely everything. He realises he’s been jaw-drop-staring at Dan for almost two minutes, and the man does look a little worried. He tugs his teammate into a hug, and the younger returns it very enthusiastically.

Unfortunately, they’re both needed to go in to bat very soon. Although everyone’s strike rates are great, they don’t make the impressive total of 175, falling 20 runs short. After a quick shower (not together, unfortunately, they simply do not have the time), Jos and Joe both congratulate Peter Siddle on his three wickets, and Alex Carey on his knock, while spending some time with the Adelaide boys, talking about their plans for the night. Kez is glued to his phone and lets out a bit of a screech when a tall dark-haired man walks into the home side's camp.

“You played brilliantly tonight Kezza!” The man (definitely Kane Richardson, from the way he is currently eyeing the Aussie keeper…) says, as he strolls over.

Alex grins brightly as a kiss his pressed to his cheek, and then to his lips. Jos ‘awws’ audibly, while some of the younger lads cough obnoxiously. It reminds Joe of home.

Soon enough they’re all packing up, before running off to ring in the New Year with their families.

“Do you remember the last time we were in Adelaide?”

“Yes… Mark, Ben _and_ Eoin helped you kidnap me… Why is there a mischievous glint in your eyes… and why do I get the feeling I’m going to be kidnapped again…”

“Because you are!” Jason yells, stealing their kits and swapping them with two pre-packed duffle bags. “See you at the airport tomorrow afternoon!”

“What?! What the fu-”

“Like we said before, just go with it Jossy! You’re not the only one who can pull off a surprise!” Dan yells while chasing after Jason and you can’t fault Jos for grinning like an idiot, because those kids really are something.

Joe takes Jos’ hand and pulls him out into the city streets of Adelaide, all lit up with beautiful décor for welcoming 2019. Jos, for all the times he’s been kidnapped by his boyfriend and taken to secret locations, no longer feels bemused or concerned. He squeezes Joe’s hand softly, as the younger leads them through the streets, occasionally stopping under street lights to make out softly, hands running through messed up hair and lips tracing paths over warm skin.

It’s all cliché and perfect, and Jos gets a little lost in Joe’s eyes every time they meet his own. It’s cool, a soft breeze blowing past, and Jos hurriedly shrugs off his jacket, draping it over Joe’s shoulders. He uses said jacket to draw him closer, hands on either side of the unzipped material, pulling him forward, and pressing an unbelievably soft kiss to his chapped lips. “I love you, baby.”

“Jossy, stop distracting me,”

Joe’s whine is adorable and it only makes Jos want to kiss him again. So he does, but only after complaining that “I don’t even get an I love you back, honestly, the nerve.”

Joe gasps into his mouth, before realising they are still in the middle of the street, and that he only has about twenty minutes until it hits midnight.

He grins against Jos’ mouth, before quickly pulling away, with a cheeky ‘catch me if you can’, and then running in the direction of a very tall building. Jos is never one to turn down a challenge, and chases after him, crushing the younger into his arms and picking him up off the ground. The younger boy yelps momentarily, before laughing giddily. “Hurry! We don’t have long!” Joe waves at another hotel receptionist, who sends both boys a wink and laughs at their child-like antics.

 _They’re so in love_ , Jos hears her mutter to her colleague, who smiles and nods enthusiastically in agreement. Joe is basically tearing through the corridors of the Intercontinental (Jos caught the name on the door as he was chasing his boyfriend), and when they finally get to their room, some thirteen floors high, and ten doors down a hallway, the younger has finally stopped running.

Joe checks his watch. _23:52._

Hurriedly, he chucks their bags into the wardrobe, and opens one of the cupboards, pulling out a bottle of rum, and two glasses. Jos shakes his head lovingly, with a helpless smile on his face. “Rum and coke, really?”

“Don’t forget, you’re the hot boy in the white shirt who ordered a rum and coke.” Joe grins, all cheeky and a little bit roguish and honestly, it’s Jos’ favourite thing. “And whiskey is for old people.”

Jos huffs out a laugh because his boyfriend is a pest. An adorable pest who he could never live without. “Don’t let Jimmy and Ali hear you say that…”

It only makes the younger blonde smile harder. He pours them two glasses (adding ice cubes for good measure) before checking his watch again. _23:57._

“Come on come on come on,” Joe flaps about, quickly tugging Jos’ wrist as he pulls them outside onto the balcony, which overlooks the entire Adelaide skyline. “It’s been almost three years since I’ve been able to do this, and I want to do it right.” Joe places both of their glasses down and takes Jos’ hands in his.

Jos blinks momentarily, a little confused but a lot in love. Joe brings his hands up, and places a kiss to Jos’ inner wrist, simultaneously glancing at his watch (again). _23:59._

“Happy New Year Jos, I am so happy that I get to spend it in the arms of the love of my life.”

The first firework launches into the sky, and Jos braces an arm across Joe’s lower back, ballroom dips him and kisses him with everything he has. If someone had taken a photo of the moment, you’d be able to _hear_ the love in the image. Two shadows kissing passionately, cast in low light, with red, blue and purple fireworks in the sky behind them. It’s beautiful. It feels beautiful.

Jos pulls away momentarily, and the only thing Joe can think is _Jos looks so gorgeous in the lights._

“I love you, Joey. I love you so much. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you. You’re my everything.”

Joe can barely breathe, for many reasons. Because of the gravity of the kiss (leaving him with a burning need in his lungs- no not for oxygen, for _Jos)_ and because of how fucking beautiful the sky looks and because of the way those words fell out of his boyfriend’s mouth with no hesitation.

 _He’s in love._ “I love you.” He says, before pressing their mouths together again.

Jos bundles him into his arms, as they watch the fireworks from the balcony of some high-class hotel in Adelaide, together, where they’ve just had their first New Year’s kiss in a long, long time.

When the sky is no longer lit up, and it’s smoked out with haze, Joe still thinks that Jos looks as beautiful as ever. And wh is he kidding, as long as he lives, Jos will be the most beautiful thing he can see. “So, do you think we should make use of the king bed that’s lying in there?”

Jos gives him a playful grin, and picks him up in a bridal carry. And not for the first time today, Joe thinks _god fucking bless the arms of Joseph Charles Buttler._

He brushes his lips softly against Jos’ and the keeper responds with such soft, unabashed love, it almost hurts. He fists his hand in Jos’ shirt and walks them backwards toward the bed, falling gracefully against it as Jos leans over him. It’s unhurried and sweet and soft and Joe’s heart is screaming.

He braces a hand at the back of his wicketkeeper’s neck, and tugs him down to entangle their tongues. Joe also lets his other hand flutter eagerly against Jos’ bicep, earning a grin against his mouth when he presses his thumb into the muscle.

“Do you like them, then?”

“Shut up Jossy, you know I’m a slut for your arms.”

Jos hums quietly, and flexes his bicep, prompting Joe to moan softly, and simultaneously roll his eyes. “Arrogant bastard.”

“Your arrogant bastard.”

“Absolutely. Can we get rid of your shirt so I can give you more reasons to be arrogant?”

Jos’ grin is ~~the most beautiful thing Joe has seen in his life~~ incredibly infuriating, but Jos shrugs his shirt off all the same. Joe hurriedly pushes his boyfriend into the mattress and straddles his hips, stripping off his own shirt and shoving his teeth into the side of Jos’ neck.

“Eager are you sweetheart? I know you’ve been waiting for this since the first innings break, grinding on me while I was padding up hm?” Jos rolls his body fluidly, catching Joe off guard. The younger boy shivers, falling forward and gasping breathlessly.

“It’s not my fucking fault you’re- _oh god yes-_ you look so good when you’re getting ready. All the straps digging into the meat of your muscles- your thighs oh god and your calves fuck-”

“And then I kissed you.”

“Ye-yeah yes, you did, and you know what that does to me, you know how you kissed me,”

“And how did I kiss you, darling?”

Joe whines desperately, before pushing his face against Jos’ shoulder, nosing at the muscle. Jos’ hand wraps around his throat, and he’s pulled away, forced to look into his boyfriend’s eyes and it’s too much and he _needs._

“I asked you a question gorgeous, I expect an answer. Don’t make me tease it out of you.”

 _“Kissed me like I’m yours,_ hard and deep and your tongue was in my mouth and-”

 _“Like_ you’re mine? You _are_ mine. Do you need a reminder?”

_“Yes please-”_

Jos’ smirk is borderline evil but god it’s doing things for him, it really is. All of a sudden, he’s on his back, the rest of their clothes have been disposed of, and the keeper’s teeth are scraping insistently at his hipbones. Jos makes small marks, all the way up his torso, sucking harshly and worrying flesh between his teeth, and then peppering the skin between the marks with chaste closed-mouth kisses. When Jos finally gets to his sternum, Joe thinks he’s going to get a reprieve. Instead, the keeper uses his tongue, lightly flicking it against each mark, as though he’s playing connect the dots with the marks he's left scattered over his boyfriend's gorgeous body. Joe arches his back, gasping harshly when Jos’ tongue flicks against the dark bruise on his v-line. “S-stop teasing- _oh my god Jos,”_

“You’re so fucking pretty sweetheart, you’re so gorgeous, I love you so much.” Jos flitters his fingers carefully against Joe’s thighs, nose brushing against the younger boy’s lower abdomen. He drags his tongue across the protruding hipbone, and then against the side of his length to the tip.

Joe’s hand finds Jos’ hair immediately, slender fingers entangling between the blonde strands in desire.

The smaller blonde has to look away when Jos takes him into his throat. _He has to,_ because the sight of it is a little too alluring to behold. He’s just so fucking beautiful. Lips stretched comfortably around his length, face contorted in smug pleasure, back muscles tensed as he pushes his head down and Joe can't look anymore, because if he does, this is going to be over sooner than he wants it to be.

Jos takes a second to push two fingers into his mouth, and the younger blonde's eyes roll back. He slips his tongue over the length of his boyfriend’s digits, moaning around them until he can distinctly hear how wet they are, rocking in and out of his mouth in controlled movements.

The keeper pulls his fingers away, groaning at how erotic it looks, the way his boyfriend’s mouth chases after them, desperate to be full again, strands of saliva still connecting his appendages to Joe's beautiful lips. “Patience darling, you’ll get what you want.”

Jos’ finger presses against him, and _oh god it feels so fucking good_. The stretch is just on the pleasurable side of pain, and Joe has to fight himself to push down against it. He loses, and within seconds he’s rolling his hips down onto Jos’ hand and whining like a fucking bitch.

“How are you so fucking _pretty_ baby oh my god, fucking yourself down on my fingers, you look angelic darling. I want to wrap you up and keep you here forever, writhing against thousand thread count sheets and moaning for me like a good little slut.”

“A-another, please _please_ give me-”

“Give you what? What do you want me to do to you?”

“Oh- _fuck you,_ another finger, i-in me, now Jos _please.”_

Jos hums, and pushes another finger alongside the first, curling them up immediately, pulling one of Joe’s legs over his shoulder, “well done baby, how’s that, are you satisfied, is that good enough for you?”

The younger blonde can’t do anything but whine, _loudly._

“Angel you’ve gotta be quiet, we can’t disturb everyone else sleeping, can we?”

“Sh- _Jos please oh my god.”_

Jos stills his fingers immediately. Joe just about screams.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry I’ll keep quiet please-”

“I don’t believe you,” Jos smirks, crooking his fingers up and raising an eyebrow smugly when the younger blonde positively shrieks, jack-knifing off the bed in ecstasy.

“Fuck- _fucking shut me up then.”_

“Gladly.” Jos takes his fingers out of his boyfriend and shoves them straight into Joe’s mouth. In the same breath, he hooks Joe’s leg over his hip and thrusts straight into him. The choked moan he feels around his fingers is _hot_ and _desperate_ and _beautiful._

_“God yes, you feel so perfect around me sweetheart, I’m so lucky you’re mine.”_

Every ridge of Jos’ length feels so fucking good against his walls, and he’s so sensitive and it’s so hot. Every inch of Jos’ fingers feels just as good in his mouth, keeping him full and shutting him up and everything is just too fucking much.

He’s fucked within an inch of his life but it’s loving and perfect, and he’s incredibly glad that this bed is attached to the wall, because if it wasn't, the headboard would have broken through the bricks about half an hour ago.

Jos pulls his fingers away, just enough so that he can hear what he wants to hear. “I’m yours. _I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours,_ please, _please-”_

The smaller blonde's nails scratch into Jos’ back, searching for something to ground himself with as he waits for the keeper to give him his permission. He clenches his body down around Jos, relishing in the growl it rips from his boyfriend’s throat.

Jos leans down, and right as he’s a breath away from his mouth, he flicks his tongue against Joe’s kiss-bitten lips and whispers “come for me darling,” as he fucks into him- deep and hard and filthy and perfect.

Joe’s head tips back and Jos takes the opportunity, sinking his teeth into the hollow of his lover’s throat, leaving a mark for everyone to see. _A claim._

It sets them both off, Joe letting out a broken scream and Jos moaning gutturally, as they come together.

Joe slowly dislodges his nails from his boyfriend’s back, as Jos collapses beside him.

“I’m yours. Not that you ever needed to prove it. I love you.”

“I love you too, and I’m yours, all the same. I know you’re going to tell me off because ‘jOs yOU wErE with cRaIG’ but, I’ve been yours since the fucking moment we met. I've been gone for you since I knew you existed.”

Joe grins, sleepy and sated, as he tucks himself into Jos’ arms, pressing his forehead against the wicketkeeper’s marked shoulder. “Thank you for being here. You’re my everything.”

“Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for letting me hold my world in my arms on New Year’s Eve. I’ve missed that.”

“You won’t have to miss it ever again. You’re stuck with me.” Joe hooks a leg over Jos’ hip, pulling them closer together, as they fall asleep, _together,_ on New Year’s. It’s a big deal.

Jos noses at the fluffy hair that’s always in his face when he and Joe are cuddling. It’s his second favourite thing. (The actual cuddling comes first.)

"I couldn't think of anything better in the entire world, Joey." 


	5. It's like home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disgusting fluff. As usual. This entire fic has been for the love of my life, (my wife) Esha, who I haven't seen recently, but babe if you are reading this I miss you dearly, and I hope you're well <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I feel about this, because I've had it in my drafts for WAY longer than it should have been... I hope, it's some good. <3  
> I love you all, I hope this makes you smile or scrunch up your nose in fluff-induced disgust.  
> <3 Zee

Two more matches go by in a flurry- including one VERY nerve-wracking game against the Scorchers in which they won by one run, and one where they had a _shocking_ batting collapse which sort of reminded the Josephs of home**. And all of a sudden, they’re playing their last match together for the Thunder.

**(They laughed about it after the match, because even though Jos felt he’d played shit, Joe had come in to steady the ship, and then an all-rounder had almost saved them. When they called Ben to tell him, the ginger laughed obnoxiously for nearly ten minutes- prompting Eoin to come in looking immensely concerned, and Joe couldn’t keep the smile off his face. For some reason, this match was played up in the Gold Coast, and Jos had pulled Joe out into the balcony to watch the sunset, and by God, is that something they’ll never forget.)

It’s a home match, and Joe is sitting in the change rooms of the home team at Spotless Stadium, resting his head against the wall as the roar of the crowd reverberates through the room.

There’s a sudden kiss to his cheek, and he grins as the love of his life drops down beside him.

He doesn’t say anything, only turns his face into the juncture between Jos’ neck and shoulder, exhaling happily. “Missed you.”

“I- Joey I was only gone a moment…”

“Hmm. Missed you anyway.”

Jos kisses the top of his head, and Joe is in love.

“I missed you too.”

“Ready to bat?”

“Not sure I’m going to be able to, love, seems like it’s about to start pouring…”

-

As usual, Jos is right, because soon after he’s dismissed, it starts absolutely battering down. They’ve only gotten through five overs, but somehow, it’s enough to give the opposition team the win by the DLS method. By the time the match is called off, it’s already 10:30, but the squad insists that they spend their last night together, with some beers and a good old-fashioned game of charades- if it can really be called that, because apparently, cricketers and acting don’t go so well together.

It’s hilarious, and it reminds Joe so much of home. The way Dan and Jase poke fun at each other (like Mo and Rash), and how Shane exasperatedly rolls his eyes (the way Ali would). Chris and Gurinder make ridiculous impressions of Kohli and Sharma, precisely like Mark and Eoin (and sometimes even Ben) do, and it has him on the floor.

There are hugs and smiles and some cheeky accounts of ‘don’t give the flight attendants too much strife,’ and ‘just because there is a mile-high club doesn’t mean you have to join it’ which has Jos in stitches and Joe in fits of blushed laughter. When they head back to their rooms, Joe sits on the bed blankly staring at the wall for a few moments, as Jos closes up their bags and puts them at the door, ready for their flight in the morning.

“Joey?”

“Is my T20 career over?”

“What the-”

“Objectively.”

“Joe. What’s brought this on?”

“I just haven’t contributed, and it feels a bit like-”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” the keeper hurriedly drops down next to his boyfriend. “This is your first series here, and you’re tough on yourself. You come in and play your best for the team depending on the position we’re in. I’ve been playing by your side since 2012, and you’re a world-class batsman in all formats. You were brought here for a reason you know.”

“Yes but-”

“But what?”

“Do you ever think that you could do better?”

Jos looks as though he’s just been slapped across the face. “When I was cut from the test team, did you think that you could do better?”

“Are you insane?”

The corner of the keeper’s mouth twitches up slightly. “And if I have a bad series, and I’m dismissed for a few ducks, do you think that I’m not worth your love anymore?”

“That’s not what I-”

“It’s the same, Joey. I don’t sit here expecting you to score fifties in every match, and I don’t base my judgements of who you are on your batting. I’m not… I’m not a commentator, and that’s not my job. My job is to love you. And I chose it. Whether you’re blasting 100s against Australia or simply making run-a-ball twenties, I still think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

The younger batsman nods somewhat resigned. “I know, it’s just worrying.”

“I know you, Joey, and I know how good you are. If you believe in yourself, half as much as I believe in you, then you know it too. Come here?”

Joe shuffles closer to Jos, as the keeper hooks an arm over his shoulder, and then pulls them both back against the bed, laughing as a soft “oof” falls from Joe’s mouth, both blondes bouncing lightly against the plushness of the mattress.

“You’re so worth everything, Joey. I wouldn’t give this up for anything. Thank you for coming with me, thank you for staying with me, and thank you for being here for me. Thank you for letting me bring home with me.”

Joe falls asleep to that sentiment, tucked against the keeper’s body, warm and safe and hidden away from the rain that still hasn’t stopped. As lovely as Australia is, it’s nice to have the comforts of England follow him around. (These include Jos. And the rain. But mainly Jos.)

The keeper stays awake for a little while, peering out the window, and sending a few last-minute messages to Ben and Jonny, who both reply within moments, and Jos is again reminded of just how much he loves them. He sets a very soft alarm for four am, not even the slightest bit begrudgingly because this is what he’s been waiting to do for the last four weeks.

-

Joe is too tired to do anything except complain about the fact that he’s too tired, and in all honesty, Jos has never been more in love than he is right now. Watching the young batsman groggily sit upright in the covers, shivering momentarily before pulling them back up around his shoulders, observing from only a foot away as Joe untangles himself from the bed. Smiling as Joe shoves on the nearest hoodie as he heads into the bathroom- (after he’s closed the lights in there, grumbling about how they hurt his eyes), before slipping back under the covers once he’s brushed his teeth.

It also makes Jos’ life a lot easier, because when his boyfriend is tired, he doesn’t really question anything. So when the keeper slips into the driver’s seat of a rental car with the excuse that he’s “driving them to the airport,” all Joe does is complain that it’s way too early to be awake.

Jos is a good boyfriend, so he does not mock Joe. (Not that he really ever could, because everything Joe does is adorable and perfect and lovely and Jos could never). Instead, he says “yes sweetheart, it is, I promise I’ll get them to schedule us nicer flights next time okay?”

Joe nods absentmindedly, with a very small ‘hmpf’, and Jos pecks his forehead. “You can go back to sleep, my love, I promise, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Joe tucks his feet up and leans his head against the window, falling asleep in seconds.

What Joe doesn’t know is that they’re not going to the airport. Because, to Jos (and to Ben, Eoin, Mark, Jonny, Chris and Jase), it simply did not make sense for them to lose two days travelling to England, and then another two travelling back to the West Indies when they could just spend four extra days in Australia and head up to join the squad from there.

So Jos had called up Pat, a friend from his last season at the Thunder, and asked for the most beautiful place to take his _partner_ to, when in Australia- specifically, NSW. And when the pace bowler had sent him the photos of Wolgan Valley, along with a “Mitch and I stayed here for a week, we didn’t get much done”, Jos was sold. (He may also have taken a quick look through his boyfriend’s Pinterest and noticed the name recurring through the pins.)

When they finally reach, the sun’s light is only just kissing the horizon, and the sky is the specific shade of blue that Joe’s eyes become when he’s _roused._

Jos checks in, leaving Joe soundly asleep in the car, ducking his head out of the reception to check on him every few minutes. The process is quick, and Jos quickly drives up to their selected cabin for the week. He gets their bags in, as quietly as possible, before coming back for his most precious piece of cargo.

When he picks Joe up, slowly walking to the door of their cabin, the younger seems to awaken. It takes a few moments for the younger blonde to realise that they’re not where they are supposed to be.

“Morning Jossy.”

“Good morning my love, get some more sleep?”

Joe moans softly, and Jos can’t find it within him to think about anything but how sated, and soft and _seraphic_ his boyfriend looks. Joe rubs his eyes gently, before he takes in the surroundings, clutching a little tighter at Jos’ shoulders. “Jossy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“This is not the airport.”

“No sunshine, it’s not.”

“Where are we?”

“Maybe you’ll recognise the view?” Joe slowly comes to, letting his feet hit the ground softly, as Jos sets him down, very slowly, like he’s precious.

“Oh my god, Jos-” Joe takes a breath of the air, which is fresh, and clean, without a trace of industrialisation. The way the wind nips and bites at the exposed skin of his cheek. How the sun is still only just rising, and the sky is streaked blue amidst a glow of blood orange. The gentle movement of the long grass that brushes side to side as quietly chirping birds flit through the air.

There aren’t many things that Joe finds as beautiful as Jos. But this comes so very close.

He wants to tell Jos how much he loves him, how he wants to spend the rest of his life and then all the years after that, with him. How this is, pretty much the most beautiful place, he’s ever been to, and how grateful he is for Jos in his life and how loved he feels. But his brain still hasn’t caught up… “You hijacked my Pinterest.”

The older laughs, light-hearted and undeniably in love, as he presses his lips to Joe’s cheek. “Happy belated birthday, my angel. I love you.”

“Wait, what about our flight?!”

Jos gives him a look that is equal parts ‘I’m so done with this’ and ‘you’re the most beautiful person in existence’ and ‘sweetheart, please shut up.’ Joe can only look back with wide eyes and settling realisation that _Jos has planned a holiday for them. Jos had decided to leave the Thunder halfway, not just to play the West Indies, but to get them some precious days together in paradise._

_Joseph Charles Buttler. You fucking beautiful man._

“Joey. Angel. Baby, did you think I was going to bring you to Australia, and not take you to the only place in the world, that’s almost as gorgeous as you are? Did you honestly think that I didn’t realise how much you missed us just being together? Undisturbed? Sweetheart the moment you told me you were coming with me; I knew I had to bring you here.”

“Jos-”

“Wait. Just. Stop for a second. Close your eyes.”

“Jos this is too- I don’t- how did you even get this approved, do the ECB even know, and oh my god the cost, Jos this is-”

“Joey. Close your eyes.”

Joe buries his face into his boyfriend’s chest. “Jossss…”

“Indulge me, sweetheart, you won’t regret it.”

Obediently, Joe closes his eyes.

He distantly hears some rustling of fabric, and he can feel that Jos has moved away slightly, the soft scent of Old Spice a little fainter than he’d like. But the smell of fresh earth and the taste of the air and the brush of Jos’ hands against his fingers, slowly clasping together are all too overwhelming for him to do anything but stand there and just appreciate the beauty.

“I have wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you. Joey, you’re worth everything I have. I told you last night that I chose to love you, and it’s the best choice I ever made. Please. _Let me spoil you.”_

“I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me Jos, I really-”

Jos is laughing, and it sounds a little choked and Joe is extremely confused, so he opens his eyes and somehow, someway, Jos is on one knee in front of him, with a box in his hand, and-

“Please? Let me look after you. Let me love you for the rest of our lives.”

“I- Jos what-”

“Will you marry me?”

“You-”

Jos stands, pulls him close, til he’s only a breath away, and whispers into the space between them, “Just say _yes,_ Joey.”

The younger batsman is grinning, and his eyes are sparkling, and he looks so beautiful that Jos gets lost for a moment. “You know what you’re signing up for right? A lifetime of this,” he says, voice breaking as he gestures to himself, “are you sure that’s what you want?”

Jos rolls his eyes, leaning even closer, before grasping around his boyfriend’s waist, and holding his jaw delicately. “All you had to do Joey, was _say yes.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You know what you’re agreeing to right? A lifetime of this?”_

Joe’s in love and oh wow it feels fucking fantastic. “Yeah. I’ll love you for the rest of our lives too. Although I was going to do that anyway.”

Jos grins beautifully, lit by the sunrise that’s reflecting off his perfect face and Joe is so in love, it’s going to kill him. “I love you. God, I love you so much.”

Joe reaches up and weaves his fingers through Jos’ hair as he presses their lips together. “I love you so much more.”

“Impossible.”

“Say you won’t let go.”

Jos ducks his face into Joe’s neck and does his very best to suppress a squeal. “You’re terrible.” He intertwines their fingers, and slowly brings them to stand in front of the car, where his phone has been resting, recording the exchange. He’ll play the video at their wedding, until then, it’ll stay safely hidden. He slips it into his pocket before he places his hands on either side of Joe’s face, smiling cheekily as he says, “I told you I’d be the one to propose.”

Joe pouts his lips and makes to open his mouth, no-doubt to argue again, but Jos is faster than he is, and somehow, decides that now is an excellent time to show off his strength.

The younger blonde doesn’t really get to voice his counterargument, as he’s thrown over Jos’ shoulder and pulled into the cabin.

He shrieks, laughing as Jos manhandles him onto the bed and holds him down, hands loosely clasped around his wrists and hips hovering just above his, smiling down at him adoringly.

“Sleep with me for a while longer? And then breakfast? And then... well...”

“I am actually in love with you.”

_“I know.”_

Jos kisses him, and it's like home. 


End file.
